In the field of semiconductor material processing, semiconductor material processing apparatuses including vacuum processing chambers are used for performing various plasma processes, such as etching of materials on substrates. The effectiveness of these etch processes is often dependent on the ability to control the temperature conditions at certain locations of the processing chambers.